1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for an optical disc, a DVD, a compact disc or a mini-compact disc which may have advertising, promotional, informative or entertaining media thereon. The holder is designed for easy opening and is molded or formed from a thermoplastic sheet of material and has structure for attaching the holder to a lid or cover for a beverage cup, to a box containing a product, or to a bottle, such as a bottle containing a beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various packaging techniques have been proposed for holding and displaying an optical or compact disc. The simplest of these prior art packages or carriers is a package made up of two sheets of flexible, clear or translucent, plastic material that are sealed together and cut along a square periphery and around a disc disposed between the two sheets. Typically, this is done by cutting and heat sealing the overlapping sheets in a generally square pattern.
In the manufacture of such a package, a first sheet is placed on a planar support surface followed by placing a compact disc on the first sheet, placing a second sheet over the disc and the first sheet and then, with a dielectric or radio frequency welding die, the package is formed by applying measured heat and pressure in a square pattern around the disc, thus sealing the disc between two square sheets of plastic material.
Numerous other packages or carriers comprising, for example, rigid plastic plates hinged together to form a small thin box have also been proposed. Still further, recent packages or carriers for compact discs are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
According to the present invention there is provided a holder for an optical or compact disc comprising a sheet of plastic material deformed to include a flat generally circular or annular portion having an outer circular edge and an inner circular edge; an at least partially annular first flange portion depending from the outer circular edge a short distance to an inwardly extending first detent formation and an at least partially annular second flange portion depending from the inner circular edge a short distance to an outwardly extending second detent formation, the holder being adapted to receive an optical disc against the flat circular portion and between the first and second flange portions and held in that location by the first and second detent formations.